


Turnaround Thinking

by cherrytruck



Category: Prince of Persia (Video Game 2008)
Genre: F/M, comes with mandatory mean banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: The Prince can't solve a puzzle, so his solution is to play a game with Elika instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/gifts).



The puzzle is too difficult. He still has no idea how on earth this is supposed to work out, even if he’s been here for goodness knows how long. The world is about to end and this puzzle is the reason they won’t be able to save it. At least if the world ends this stupid puzzle can go with it.

“Turn it around this way,” Elika calls out to him, bringing him back from his inner monologue of complaints. She seems to understand this better than him. “Come on! Help me push this.”

Even the physical aspect was too much for him. A second more of this and he’s going to go crazy.

“Hey, let’s continue that game. It starts with a B.” He knows it’s hardly the best thing to do at this point, but he needs the distraction.

“Really?! You’re having trouble solving this puzzle as it is, so what makes you think your head can handle two things at once?”

_Ouch_. He probably deserves that for the suggestion, though.

“Yeah well, solving these overly complicated kinds of things isn’t my area of expertise. But I could use a bit of a warmup. It’s kind of like how you have to warm your muscles up before you go all out with them!”

Elika sighs. “You realize brain and muscle aren’t the same thing. Well, maybe for you it is, which explains why you can barely think properly.”

_Ouch_ , that was harsh.

He persists anyway. “Come on, have a guess!”

“Ughhh. Blue?”

“No.”

“Black?”

“Nope.”

“I give up.” Elika goes back to trying to push the lever, and he lends his strength to help her out.

“You can’t give up. If you give up then I’ll give up on this puzzle too!” He wasn’t intending to start this game to highlight some kind of moral questioning for the princess, but it makes him feel smart and that gives him something to be smug about.

“Your game isn’t going to help save the world!” Elika flies to another lever, and he runs towards her.

“True, but when this is all over, you’ll think back and remember how I gave you an important lesson, and how you had some fun at the same time. Isn’t that what’s important in life, after all?”

“Oh, fine.” Elika gives a cynical look. “Boring game.”

_Ouch_. “No, come on, make a legitimate guess!”

“Brain?”

“No.”

“Of course not. I can’t see one around, so that was a silly guess.”

_Oh_ , that was savage. “Whatever you say…”

“Seriously, I see nothing but these corrupt lands and the puzzle itself, so I’m stumped. And I’m starting to lose concentration on how to actually solve this thing, so perhaps I should take a break and let you get on with it without my help.”

“All right, I’ll let you give up this time round.” He aligns himself towards Elika’s face. “The word was: Beautiful!”

“Beautiful? What’s so beautiful about this place?”

He laughs. “I’m talking about you.”

Elika’s eyes widen. She looks around with uncertainty. Then finally she looks back towards him.

“You serious? This is how you pick women up?”

_Oh_ – he just got told off.  But it was worth a shot.


End file.
